


Party Favor

by teleen



Series: Bedroom Games [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to a junk shop leads to something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favor

Mica’s birthday. It was difficult to believe another year had come and gone already, but there it was. The shop specialized in party favors and other assorted junk. Rhiannon had asked him to stop on the way and it certainly was no hardship for his favorite _(only)_ niece’s birthday party.

He’d thought of asking Jack to come, but someone had to be around to save the world. Well, to be perfectly honest he didn’t think that Jack would have been comfortable with all of his family and two-dozen screaming four-year-olds.

If Jack hadn’t been on his mind, he might not have noticed it. But Jack _was_ on his mind and so he did.

The celebration went well. Mica loved the trinkets he’d bought for her and her friends and Rhiannon seemed genuinely happy that he’d found the time to come.

The entire afternoon was sweet and lovely and absolute torture for Ianto. All the way through it, he could only think of the small bag that occasionally crinkled in his pocket and what he planned to do with it later.

The Hub was deserted when he got back. There was only Jack alone in his office.

Jack looked up from his paperwork with a smile. “How was the party?”

“It was lovely, Sir,” Ianto replied and then said, very casually, “On the way there I stopped for some party favors.”

Jack sat back in his chair and looked at him, an expectant look on his face. “Oh?”

He perched on the corner of Jack’s desk, took the brightly colored cellophane and paper bag out of his pocket and set it on Jack's desk, right on top of the form he'd been poised to sign when Ianto had walked in. “This was at the shop. I thought we could play sometime.”

Jack frowned a tiny bit as he glanced at the bag without actually seeing it. “Never took you for the kids’ games type, Ianto.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow at him. “We still have those glow-in-the-dark condoms you bought.”

Ianto’s heart warmed at the wicked grin that spread across Jack’s face as he picked up the bag and took a proper look. Its label read: ‘Glow-In-The-Dark Ring Toss’.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally beta'd by frakkin_addict, but I revised it slightly before posting it here. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
